bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist: Chapter 8- The Lockdown Part 1
The world seems so lonely now. Sure there are people around, but there is no happy atmosphere there once was. The bloon wars put everyone into a deep depression, but that's understandable, as nobody enjoys war. It's just the eleven of us trying to save the entire Monkey Nation, but is it possible? I believe it is, and Tylak knows the answer to this, but he refuses to give us the knowledge. What is he really hiding from us... Yivus: What just happened!? Karnok: It seems Alex was kidnapped! Ezio: Yes! I can keep my money. (He does a slowly raising fist pump). (The others stare at him angirily. He slowly puts his head down and stops his fist pump). Shadoo: We have to get our friend back. Tylak: Without him the... uh... I've said to much. Nimbus: That alone says saving him is a necessary! (The seven assassins pull out thier swords and clank them together). Ignus: It's a plan, then. Yivus: Karnok, can you bring us there with your teleporting skill? Karnok: I can, but it doesn't go that far. I had to use almost all of my power to get us back here. I need some time to recharge. Altiar: We head back to Monkey City, and leave to the Bloon Empire tommorow morning. (The seven start walking out of the fields while the two spellcasters stand there, staring at each other, The naïve assassins made a big mistake). Karnok (Rushing up to walk next to them): Wait, wait, wait. You want to go all the way to the Bloon Empire through teleportation! It will take months to store up that much energy. (Shadoo turns around in shock, and rapidly grabs Karnok by the shoulders.) Shadoo: What do you, months!? We need to get there now! Tylak: Only a miracle can solve that! Unless... Altiar: Unless, what? Tylak: Um, uh, um. (Ezio sneaks up behind him with a knife.) Ezio: Say it... Tylak: No! (Ezio aims the knife for Tylak's back. Seconds pass and nothing is said. Ezio rears the knife ready to jab it forward. Karnok rushes forward, with his right hand out). Karnok: Wait! If you want to get there now, he can sacrifice his ability to look into the future for ultimate power. (Tylak slowly puts his hand over his face.) Tylak (quietly): Why, why would you tell them that. Karnok: Because it's the truth! Do it, or I let him kill you, which will release this magic anyway. Tylak: Fine! (Tylak closes his eyes, and re-opens them. They glow bright blue and blast a beacon of light into the sky. The beam stays for aboot 8 seconds then dissapears.) Tylak: My infinite future-telling, gone. I can no longer hear the words of the gods anymore. Karnok: But now you have infinite power and can use it for anything. Ekin: Like bringing us to the Bloon Empire... (Tylak raises his staff, which glows pink, and the group are teleported to the center of a prison in the Bloon Empire). Tylak (manipulatively): Strange... I didn't teleport us here. (He turns and sort of grins to himself). Shadoo: Well, can you get us out? Before the guards spot us. Tylak: Something is interfering with my magic. I... I can't warp us out of here. Karnok: That's impossible. Your sacrifice practically made you a god. What could be stopping you? (Tylak pulls Karnok over to the corner). Tylak: They're playing us for fools, Karnok! Can't you see? If they really wanted to help this kingdom, how could they do something as vile as attempting to murder me? Another grand hero this world needs? (Karnok nods in a sort of convincing realization) Karnok: So you did bring us here? And you can bring us out? (Tylak grips both hands on his staff and leans slightly against the corner of the wall) Tylak: Indeed I did. But, Karnok... if you agree with me on this, I can spare you of this wretched place too. We could leave these hooligans behind and save the land ourselves. We can't have betrayals like this. (Karnok shakes his head quickly): No no no. This isn't right... this is just as cruel. Who knows what happens here? We can't just leave them in this prison. It'd be as morally wrong as them killing you (points a finger angrily at Tylak). Tylak: Karnok, you have made an unwise decision. You defy me seconds after I am granted with the power of this world? You wish to help those vicious criminals...? (Tylak begins shouting loudly, and the other assassins turn and listen. Guards begin shouting down the hall) Tylak: THEN YOU CAN ROT HERE WITH THEM! (Tylak slams his staff in a flash of pink light and vanishes in a white burst). Karnok: Damn you, Tylak! Now we're all trapped! Shadoo: That traitor! What the hell!? What was going on over there? Karnok: He uh... asked me to betray you guys. He doesn't like your standards. You tried to kill him. He has a reason to be angry, but this is terrible. How could he just leave us here? We won't be able to bust out of this place for at least a month. I drained myself out just getting us out of Argania! Shadoo: We've travelled far and wide because of your magic. I cannot blame you for any of this. (Yivus then walks over to where Tylak was standing, noticing a pink mist hovering and slowly falling, seeping into the ground). Karnok: The arcane energy! (Karnok scrambles after some of it before it is lost forever.) Karnok: That was the only way we would get out of here any time soon! (He starts silently crying to himself). I'm not good with prison, I'll be an easy one to go down. They'll be expecting it! THEY'LL ALL BE EXPECTING IT! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ignus: Well... we've lost another one. Shadoo: Oh come on. Alex and Karnok are only temporary. (Shadoo looks behind him at Karnok licking the floor). Hopefully... (Two Green Bloons coated partially in tough iron float up to the monkeys cell.) Guard Bloon 1: I see we've got some new victims to serve our purposes. And one of them is that Shadow Finger guy. Guard Bloon 2: This is great. The warden will love to here about this. (The two start maniacally laughing to themselves). Lockdown: Part 2 will be coming soon. Category:Blog posts